


Un par de desastres

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hermione es ministra de Magia, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A veces, Hermione se centra tanto en el trabajo que se olvida de lo realmente importante. A veces, Ron se emociona tanto que olvida que la cocina nunca ha sido su punto fuerte.





	Un par de desastres

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt anónima: Romione, con la frase "¿Has hecho todo esto... por mí?  
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D

Hermione estaba a punto de guardar sus cosas en su bolso para poder volver a casa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.  _ Otra vez _ . Y con mucha insistencia.

- ¡Adelante! – exclamó, sorteando un montón de papeles que estaban esperando en el suelo a ser leídos y apartándose un mechón de la cara mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y Brandon, el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, apareció ante ella.

- Señora ministra – saludó. Debía de estar tratando de sonar cortés, pero el estrés parecía manar de cada uno de los poros de su piel –. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Andros Firebolt. Me ha comunicado que el secretario del Cuerpo Internacional de Legislación Sobre la Magia del MACUSA que iba a visitarnos la semana que viene debe adelantar su cita, y…

Dudó un momento, como si supiera que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a cabrear a Hermione. Ella lo apremió, impaciente, con un gesto de sus manos.

\- ...y estará aquí mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿¡Qué!? se escandalizó ella –. ¿Estás seguro de que has oído bien?

\- Eso me temo, señora ministra – musitó Brandon, encogiéndose ligeramente en el sitio –. Estos son los documentos que tiene que leer para entonces – añadió, apuntando con la barbilla al montón de carpetas que estaba flotando justo detrás de él, y que a Hermione no le había pasado desapercibido.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una palabrota. Eran las  _ ocho de la tarde _ . Ron debía de llevar  _ horas  _ esperándola para cenar, y todo porque a alguien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de emplear magia para iluminar el maldito London Eye delante de cientos y cientos de muggles, la mayoría extranjeros, y  _ ella  _ había tenido que decirles a los empleados de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia cómo hacer su trabajo. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada le estaba gastando el destino ese día?

\- Trae – dijo, tal vez con más ímpetu del necesario, mientras tiraba de las carpetas para hacerlas flotar hasta la mesa –. Y asegúrate de que todo esté listo para la llegada del secretario. Por favor – añadió. Brandon, al fin y al cabo, no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- Sí, señora.

En cuanto volvió a quedarse sola, Hermione se permitió apoyarse contra la mesa y soltar un suspiro largo y satisfactorio. A continuación, volvió a esquivar los montones de papeles que estaban rodeando el escritorio y se sentó ante las nuevas carpetas, dispuesta a leerlas lo más rápidamente posible con la esperanza de llegar a casa antes de que Ron se quedase dormido. Iba a necesitar un buen masaje después del día que estaba teniendo.

Apenas había pasado una hora y ya la habían interrumpido dos llamadas telefónicas en relación con el incidente del London Eye. Hermione acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando, sin previo aviso, el fuego de su chimenea se removió y, de en medio de las llamas, surgió la cara de su marido.

\- ¿Hermione?

- Ron, ahora no – contestó ella antes de que pudiera seguir hablando –. Sé que es tarde, pero estoy de trabajo hasta las cejas. No sé cuánto voy a tardar.

- Ah… vale –. Ron parecía decepcionado, pero Hermione no tenía fuerzas para consolarlo en ese momento –. Perdona, creí que te habría pasado algo. Es que… hoy…

\- Ron – interrumpió ella, incapaz de contener su frustración –. Estoy intentando leer estos papeles. No me esperes despierto si no quieres, pero por favor, déjame leer.

- Claro, perdona –. El tono de voz de su marido sonó demasiado enfurruñado como para pasar por una disculpa y, a continuación, su cara desapareció de entre las llamas.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba tener ese tipo de riñas con Ron, pero no podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora. Ya lo solucionaría más tarde. Sabía que Ron comprendería la situación en cuanto se la explicase.

Cinco llamadas y tres mensajes de voz después, Hermione estaba echando humo por las orejas y maldiciéndose profusamente a sí misma por haber tenido la increíble idea de introducir los teléfonos al Ministerio de Magia. Ya no sabía ni qué hora era ni cuántos cafés se había tomado, pero al menos había leído tres cuartos de esos malditos papeles y…

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – le llegó la voz de Ron, quien estaba, una vez más, asomándose por su chimenea –. Te estoy esperando para...

- ¡Ahora no, Ron! – explotó, la frustración expandiéndose por todo su pecho de un momento a otro –. Vete a dormir o haz lo que quieras, me da igual. Pero yo tengo que leer esto y no voy a volver a casa hasta que lo haya hecho, y cuanto más me interrumpas  _ más voy a tardar _ .

Dijo todo eso muy rápido, y se sintió mal al instante, pero la cabeza de su marido ya había vuelto a desaparecer de su chimenea y ella realmente no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para hacer nada al respecto.

Era casi medianoche cuando, por fin, Hermione cerró la última carpeta. De su garganta se escapó un quejido casi gutural y su cabeza se cayó contra la mesa, su pelo cubriendo ambos lados de su cara al instante. Le dolían tanto los ojos y las sienes que, durante unos segundos, no pudo hacer nada salvo esperar a que el dolor remitiera.

Recogió su bolso del suelo, donde lo había tirado en algún momento, y metió dentro su varita, sus gafas de leer y su chaqueta, preparándose mentalmente para volver a casa, donde tendría que dormir poco y mal por culpa del estrés y al lado de un Ron enfadado. Tomándose un último momento para relajar los hombros, dio un paso dentro de la chimenea.

En cuanto aterrizó en la sala de estar, se encontró con Ron de pie a tan solo unos pasos de ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. A juzgar por su postura corporal, parecía que llevaba un buen rato caminando de un extremo a otro de la estancia, probablemente ponderando la idea de volver a contactar con Hermione, pero asustado de su posible reacción.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó un momento después, recomponiéndose y corriendo hacia ella para poner sus manos fuertes bajo los antebrazos de ella y evitar así que se tambalearse –. Pensaba que no ibas a volver hoy…

Hermione se permitió apoyarse contra su marido, cerrando los ojos un momento. Estaba exhausta, y lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era saber que Ron no estaba enfadado con ella, que estaba dispuesto a oír su explicación.

- ¿Habrías preferido que me quedase allí a dormir? – murmuró, descansando su frente contra la clavícula de Ron. Él apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Hermione, y eso hizo que se relajase ligeramente.

- Claro que no – aseguró él al instante, moviendo sus brazos para rodear la cintura de Hermione y atraerla hacia sí –. Me refería a que… bueno, faltan exactamente tres minutos para las doce.

Había algo en la voz de Ron que indicaba que estaba tratando de decir otra cosa con esas palabras, pero Hermione estaba tan agotada que no habría podido averiguar el qué ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

- No tengo ni idea de qué estás intentando decirme – confesó.

Ron soltó una carcajada suave que hizo retumbar su pecho bajo la mejilla de Hermione.

- Has olvidado qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

- Hmm… – caviló, apoyando aún más su peso contra Ron, prácticamente dormida entre sus brazos –. Hoy es jueves – dijo. Y entonces caló. Era jueves.  _ Ese  _ jueves. El jueves para el que había comprado una camiseta oficial de los Chudley Cannons y dos figuritas también oficiales de los jugadores favoritos de Ron, que llevaban casi tres semanas escondidas al fondo del cajón de su mesita de noche –. Oh,  _ no _ , mierda, Ron, ¡lo siento muchísimo!

- Shh… da igual – murmuró él, manteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos cuando ella se separó de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su pelo con suavidad –. Estabas estresada y se te ha olvidado. No pasa nada.

- No, sí que pasa, Ron. ¿Cómo he podido olvidar nuestro aniversario? – Se separó de él, tratando de recordar qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Ah, sí. Subir a su cuarto a por el regalo.

- No, espera – dijo Ron, agarrando su mano justo antes de que abriera la puerta que daba al comedor.

- Tengo un regalo para ti, pero tengo que ir a buscarlo para poder dártelo antes de que den las doce... –. En ese preciso instante, el reloj de la salita emitió la primera de las doce campanadas que indicaban que había llegado la medianoche. Hermione, frustrada, tiró del pomo de la puerta y la abrió con rapidez.

Y entonces se quedó quieta, y por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

Las luces del comedor estaban apagadas, pero había montones de velas flotando por la estancia, iluminándola con una luz tenue y cálida y haciendo saltar las sombras en mil direcciones diferentes. En el centro de la mesa descansaba un candelabro extremadamente grande que debía de llevar horas encendido, porque estaba goteando sobre el mantel y había dejado pequeñas manchas de cera seca alrededor de toda su base. A cada lado del candelabro había un plato, con su correspondiente copa de vino descansando al lado, y el resto de la mesa estaba llena de bandejas de comida. En una había lo que podría haber sido un pastel de carne un tanto aplastado y, a su lado, humeaba un cuenco lleno de una sopa extrañamente parecida a la que Hermione siempre pedía cuando iban a su restaurante favorito.

El plato que más destacaba era la tarta. Y no solo por su descomunal altura, que casi superaba al jarrón de rosas que se encontraba también en medio de los platos, sino porque estaba peligrosamente inclinada, con la nata de la cobertura deslizándose por uno de sus lados. Parecía que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

Sintió a Ron contra su espalda, abrazándola, y, acordándose de volver a respirar, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de asombro.

- ¿Has hecho todo esto… por mí? – murmuró, incapaz de apartar la vista del comedor.

- Sí, bueno… – masculló él. Hermione supo sin tener que mirar que las orejas de su marido, sus mejillas y su cuello estaban en aquel momento de un rojo escarlata –. Podría decirse que sí. Pero he dejado la cocina hecha un desastre.

Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. Tú eres un desastre en general –. Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Ron y éste se inclinó para darle un beso suave –. Los dos lo somos – añadió contra sus labios, sintiéndose una vez más avergonzada por haber olvidado su propio aniversario.

- Sí – murmuró él, abrazando una vez más a Hermione con fuerza y enterrando su nariz en su mata de pelo antes de añadir –. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays
> 
> Aprecio muchísimo los comentarios!! <3


End file.
